the end of a legacy
by Dilapidated- queen-of-all
Summary: No hotdogs or cookies in this story or too much sausage.When draco and his parents are hunted and attacked by werewolves what happens to the malfoy legacy? HPDM Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me..me..me..me..me.me..me.me.me..me do not own! Olah!**

**My little thing where I write stuff:If you don't want to read a fairly serious slash then back away now... beeep...beeep...beep.Oh No it's a Cage I have You trapped now Mwahahahaha..Yeah that's all I've got or is it..oh no you weren't forced to do that lame thing again were you?...no...good ..I did it anyway..Hehehe and you shall bow before me and I will smite you..Too many cookies !**

**Chapter one the first encounter for a new beginning..nah dats way to long..how bout snooze fest!**

I am completely bored out of my mind.I've chosen not to go back to Hogwarts as it would be more of an institution rather than a home.I've taken up my inheritance and am living in Sirius's house.I crumpled another piece of paper up and threw it onto the already littered ground.Grr why does it have to be so hard.I read one of my letters I'd written and rejected.

_Hey Guys and Ron_

_It's been okay sort of wish I was back at school.It's reall noisy here at the moment tonks ran into the umbrella stand and Mrs Black is screaming her head off.I think Remus is trying to calm her down.Yes and he's failing dismally ..now she's cursing at him.At least Remus and Tonks worked out.How's Hagrid and Grawp and "Wither Wings"._

_They have been after Snape and Malfoy searching madly.Wonder what they'll do when they find them I hope they kill them the greasy haired bastards.I do feel kind of sorry for Malfoy though.I can't believe I just wrote that! but his families life was on the line even if they do sacrifice small animals and defenseless muggles._

_Saw your Mum and ..ahem Percy not in the same room nor even the same zip code area but all the same ._

_We're relativly well_

_C'yah Harry _

Instead He decided it was safer to write this.

_We're all well.catch up with you in the holidays_

_C'yah harry_

Just to let my friends know that I'm at least alive he thought.He suddenly remembered the fear in Malfoy's eyes and him shaking and the fact that he was lowering his wand! Where is the Voldemort now and what he's going to do to Draco after the death eaters tell him "the boy" was to weak to kill a wandless old man.Shit just don't let it get to you.He'll be fine.God man what's the matter with you ?You hate the slimy bastard...well yeah but..

"Harry dear time for another lesson."said Mrs weasly softly as she looked in on him.

Another apparation lesson whoopee he cheered sarcastically in his head at least it would stop the monotony.

Ms Chelsea Weatherby an elederly old woman that was more crazy than senile was teaching Harry apparition when it happened

Halfway through the lesson Harry an her wwere on the floor looking for his recently departed eyelid and ear.A man burst in through the door .The whole thing was just a dramatic T.V show in Harry's eyes.The man was covered in blood and panting.he saw the adolescent and the elderly woman on the floor.

"There's been an attack,werewolves !He's the only survivor I don't know if he'll make it.." Shouted one of two men carrying a blood drenched unconcious body.

Harry despite himself looked at the body and cried out maybe he'd change he's letter after all.

**Hey every bods hope you enjoyed it this is reall a change for me I'm used to writing about cookies and evil mutated vbeast but I wanted this to be at least a little serious.I don't care if you don't review but if you read it and don't you have my permission to shove a carrot up your ass and I hope a hot dog will devour your spleen.**

**Love da queen!**


	2. mortal enemies

**Disclaimer:Oh shut up and stop teasing me! I don't own it**

**my little speechy -m-bob: Part creator of hibbon that is an excellent idea. I'm more maniacal than a box of kittens so nah Draco I LUV U!Well that took a while ! sorry was busy doing crap and I tink my computers getting a virus!**

**Did I mention that I went to the international rules game in melbourne!Oh well it was fricken awesome anyway!AussieAussie Aussie Oi Oi Oi! Sorry you ireland supporters! I do luv their accents though!So to get on with this part of my story !Special thanx to phantom sirius black and anyone else at the bottom! k read on!**

Chapter two Only mortal...for now

Harry was waiting outside the room in which they were operating.They being the healers and madame pomfrey who were working for the order.Harry despite himself unblocked his ears and let out a sigh of relief.There was nothing.Maybe that wasn't a good thing.He hurriedly put his fingers in his ears as the screams of agony and gasps of pain started again.He closed his eyes for only a minute but still fell asleep which would have been a difficult task as he was bathed in a cold sweat and nearly sick with anxiety.He woke only when the healers began exiting the room all looking rather grim.He looked questionning ly at each of the ashen faced healers until he found one he recognised.She gave a loud sob as she saw him.

"Potter what are you doing out here?" she said drying her eyes with her matrons apron.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"Oh potter it's awful! Werewolves!" She openly shed her tears shaking

"But the full moon..."

"Yes the full moon was gone two days ago.They attacked him and his family and just left him to die."She looked tearfully at the door behind her crying.

"Stupid little twit." she finished and hurried off.

Harry looked with concern at the door behind him and scanned the passageway.He rested his hand on the bench and stood up his weak knees almost giving way.He went slowly to the door hesitating and then slowly started turning the rusty silver knob.

Harry's POV

This is stupid why am I doing this.Because your actually concerned for his being.Yeah but he tried to kill me! You nearly killed him!Oh shut up.Just open the door you wimp.

"Oh God"

I nearly choked on the dusty air that raised when I opened the door.I looked in cautiously there was only minimal lighting and the bed he was lying on was shabby and likely blood drenched.I carefully shut the door behind me and walked without making a sound over to his bed.The four poster had shabby moth eaten curtains which I quietly swept to the side.I breathed a sigh of relief as his chest rose and fell, though with difficulty.The pale though dirty body looked frail and mal nourished.I swept a silvery blonde hair from his face and smiled faintly as I remembered the way he used to have it slicked back like a muggle mobster.

Draco what happened to you! Though his body was covered by a sheet the slow continuos bleeding showed the full extent of his wounds.The face that had taunted me for years was twisted with agony and riddled with cuts and bruises.The hair that fell down his neck was dirty and blood stained.His neck was torn open and two unfamiliar holes of red stood out against the white skin.I was shaking despite trying to be calm about this.No one deserved this! Not even a Malfoy!He was forced into being a death eater! His mother and father were killed bled dry! A feeling only to familiar to me which is going to make it easier to relate to him.

I can still remember the fear and shame in Draco's eyes as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore maybe I should tell him I was there.He was going to put it down! That thought danced a particularly catchy beat in my brain.He always was afraid to let anyone in and always wore a mask that I could see through.He didn't want to be his fathers evil little duplicate he wanted to be his own person.The only time he'd truly been himsely was when he was crying in myrtles bathroom.The meeger light settled upon Draco.He looked like a fallen angel,deep shadows circled his eyes and his cheeks were hollow and gaunt...crap..I tore my stinging eyes from the blonde and rested them on a portrait above the bed.The portrait gave me an all too familiar look of superiority and sneered.I wearily put my head in my hands.I looked up uncertaintly and careful not to rest my hands on his body I cried.Chest heaving heart breaking cries.My heartfelt tears dripped onto my rivals body some weaving a path of sympathy down his dirty cheeks.No this is too much! I swept the curtains back across and went to leave when the dust the curtains made me sneeze tearfully I smiled as simultaneous sneezes echoed me from behind the curtain.

**AAAW tear Sorry bout the sadness and all.maybe the cookies aR getting to me ?No bad me neva eva blame cookies.sigh what am I going to do with myself? hey kirsten hope dat made you cry!**

**Hey thanx very much Phantom Sirius Black you gave me the moral boost 2 keep writing u rock.sorry it's taken 4 eva but I was busy on holiday and exams just crap really!**

**Hey what do you think I should call the story? ummm the new beginning, the truce ,the day the brat died and the man emrged nah thats way too long,Thy blood is tainted,not just a half breed, the end ofa legacy? Plz tell me or the name is going to stay this god damn lame.**

**Luv and cookies not to mention all powerful bananas to all who RnR**

**luv da Queen**


End file.
